


The Mess We Made

by StarbornWarrior



Series: King &. Lionheart [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gays Being Snarky and Soft, Historical Hetalia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and Georg Siedel (the nation doc), because you can't have a 7 year long war without whump, mentions of OCs - Freeform, namely Reiner (Brandenburg), slight whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbornWarrior/pseuds/StarbornWarrior
Summary: A king and his country share a tender moment during a moment of calm in a seven year long storm.
Relationships: Frederick the Great/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: King &. Lionheart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Mess We Made

❛ Are you absolutely sure you do not want me to accompany you ? ❜

❛ How many times are you planning to ask me that before you realize that my answer is going to remain unchanged ? No, Gilbert — I do not wish for you to tire yourself by accompanying me. I would much rather you stay right where you are, in bed where you should be, ❜

Gilbert felt his face scrunch up into a frown and was about to open his mouth to protest, but eventually decided that he did not have the energy to put up with Frederick’s stubborn nature at the moment. So he did the only thing he could do: he gave a long sigh, ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back in the process as he slumped back down onto the pillows waiting for him and watched his lover be attended to by manservants as he got dressed for tonight’s event. It was no secret that Prussia always thought that his king was a _**handsome**_ man, but something about seeing the latter dressed in something a little fancier than his uniform made him seem even more attractive. He smiled coyly at the thought, taking note of all the little details like the way the light seemed to glint off of the silver trim lining the front of the coat, or the way the garment just seemed to hug his shoulders _just right…_

From the corner of his eye, Frederick easily caught the way his nation was staring at him, which coaxed a soft, amused scoff and a smile of his own out of him. With a discreet wave of his hand, he dismissed the servants who both promptly bowed towards their monarch and took their leave. The king glanced at his reflection in the mirror one more time, waiting for the sound of the door closing shut before finally walking over towards the bed where Gilbert was and sat at the edge ; taking hold of his lover’s hand as he did so.

❛ Besides, even if I _wanted_ you by my side, _Monsieur Siedel_ would not be too happy to know that you were out dancing the night away instead of resting, ❜

❛ Please, _mon cher_ , ❜ Gilbert huffed, ❛ Siedel was not too keen on allowing me to travel with you to St. Petersburg, yet here I am,❜

❛ Only because you would not stop _incessantly_ asking the man, you stubborn fool, ❜ It was Frederick’s turn to sigh, giving Gilbert’s hand a reprimanding pat. As much as he disliked doctors, Georg Siedel was one of the few that he could confidently say he could trust — At least when it came to his nation’s health, that is. And for once, he was on the doctor’s side : he was not exactly pleased when Prussia decided to come along with him to St. Petersburg upon being invited by the Tsar himself. Even though Gilbert’s condition had started to show remarkable signs of improvement since Russia withdrew from the war ( _a miracle that Frederick would never stop being grateful for, surely_ ), his health was still fragile and everyone but Gilbert himself had agreed that he was in no condition to travel such a long way.

In the end, there was little he, Siedel — Hell, not even Reiner could do to dissuade Prussia from going with his king to Russia at Tsar Peter’s invitation. He could be as stubborn as a rock when he wanted to be.

❛ What can I say ? ❜ Gilbert grinned cheekily, shoulders bouncing in a light shrug as he squeezed his love’s hand right back, ❛ I learned from the best, ❜

The king scoffed in reply, rolling his eyes sarcastically before giving his head a light shake. Contrary to what most people would think, Frederick was well aware of just how headstrong he could be. These past seven years spent in wartime had proven that the trait could be both his greatest strength and his most tragic flaw. Unaware of the frown that was starting to form on his face, he felt his gaze shift discreetly towards Gilbert’s chest, knowing full well the scar that lay hidden beneath the shirt he was wearing ; a brutal reminder of where letting hubris get to his head could lead to.

Gilbert did not fail to notice the way Frederick was looking at him and, after following the line of his gaze, knew exactly what his lover was thinking about. He shifted uncomfortably in place, which seemed to snap Fritz out of his reverie, ❛ _Frederick_ — ❜

❛ Are you feeling alright ? ❜

Pale brows furrowed at being interrupted and at failing to dodge the hand that had reached out to feel his forehead and pat his cheek, searching for signs of a fever. Honestly, Fritz did not have to look very far — Gilbert's flushed face, sweat slicked hair, and pink tinged cheeks said it all, ❛ You feel warmer than you were earlier, Gilbert. Your temperature might have spiked higher in the last hour — Should I call for Siedel before I go ? ❜

❛ Fritz, _mon cher_ , I have been running a fever since we left camp and believe me when I say it is the absolute least of my worries. I have been through worse, I will be fine, ❜ Gilbert said in the most reassuring tone he could muster, adding a firm nod to punctuate his point. In any case, there was little anyone could do about the perpetual fever plaguing him, apart from keeping him comfortable. As long as the economic situation of the kingdom was in shambles, his health was going to mirror that state too. ❛ I will send for Siedel if I need him, I promise, ❜ A pause, ❛ And in turn, you must promise me you will not spend the rest of the evening thinking about me and whether or not I am alright, ❜

❛ And what sort of a foolish request is that ? ❜ Frederick wrinkled his nose and frowned, ❛ You might as well ask me to cease breathing, ❜

❛ Then will you promise to at least try ? ❜ Gilbert pleaded ; the sheets rustling as he moved to close the distance between him and the other, ignoring the stern look being directed at him. ❛ I would hate to think of you appearing so distracted when you are supposed to be celebrating this new alliance of ours, ❜

❛ I am your **_king_** , Prussia. It is my **_**job**_** to worry about you, ❜ _Especially when I am the reason why you are like this_ , Frederick wanted to add, but decided to keep that tidbit to himself for now. A smile ghosted over his lips when he felt his lover press his forehead against his own, blue eyes blinking open to stare directly into a pair of golden ones, more beautiful than the finest pieces of amber on earth, ❛ Why ? Are you concerned that the Russians would take offence at my perpetually displeased expression ? ❜

They both had to chuckle at that little quip, ❛ Not as concerned as I am over the fact that poor Peter might break his back while bending backward to try and remedy what makes you look so upset, ❜ Gilbert mumbled discreetly, which got him a laugh in return.

❛ Now, _mon cher_ , is that any way to speak of our most important ally ? ❜

❛ As I said before, _mein liebling_ , I learned from the best, ❜

Prussia giggled back, looking around to make sure nobody was around before he leaned forward and caught his monarch’s lips in a tender kiss, which was eagerly returned. Gilbert allowed his hand to trail up Frederick’s arm until it eventually settled on the man’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze as they parted from their kiss. ❛ Alright — Last chance to change your mind. Are you sure you do not want me to go — ❜

❛ For the absolute last time, no !❜

Gilbert knew Frederick was trying to be stern, but he could not help the bout of laughter that erupted from his lips as he was gently shoved back down to the pile of pillows. It was more or less the reaction he was expecting, anyway. ❛ Do not make me order you to stay down in that bed, Prussia. As much as I hate to pull that card on you, I will — ❜

❛ Okay, okay, ❜ He said, raising his hands defensively only to wince at the pain all his laughing had brought on. It was damn near impossible to miss the way his monarch’s expression shifted from being annoyed at his insistence to one of alarm, ❛ I am fine, ❜ Gilbert cut him off before he could say anything, waving a dismissive hand, ❛ I am alright, just a little twinge but I… I will be fine, ❜

It did not take long for Frederick’s brows to knit together into a frown. _Honestly, did Gilbert really expect him to believe that flimsy_ ** _ **excuse**_** _—_

❛ Your Majesty, Baron von der Goltz has arrived, ❜

Gilbert almost thanked the aide for his perfect timing, trying not to smile too wide at his love’s annoyance at having the chance to fuss over him snatched out from right under his nose.

❛ Very well, ❜ Frederick sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he would have to just trust his nation’s word for now. Rising from his spot on the bed, he looked over his shoulder to address the aide, ❛ Tell him to wait outside and that I shall be with him shortly, ❜

❛ Yes, Your Majesty, ❜

The sound of boots pacing the floor retreated as the soldier left to go relay his monarch’s message until the king and his nation were left alone once more. ❛ It seems it is time for you to go, ❜ Gilbert smiled, although he was unable to keep the hint of sadness out of his tone now that he knew he had to part with his beloved. But he quickly shook that off, hoping that Fritz did not pick up on it, ❛ Well go on ! I do not want to be the reason why you are late ! ❜

❛ Oh quit your fussing, I am leaving already ! ❜

The Prussian nation pouted, only to have that expression shift into a more pleasant one when he felt his love quickly press his lips against his own, ❛ Enjoy yourself, my love, ❜ Gilbert whispered.

❛ Mm. I will try, ❜ Fritz replied, ❛ I will most likely be back late. Do not stay up waiting for me — I mean it, ❜

❛ I know, I know, ❜ He had to fight not to openly roll his eyes, ❛ Now quit **_**your**_** fussing and leave. You are going to be late ! ❜

❛ I am leaving ! ❜ The other said, turning on his heel to make his way out of the bedroom suite, pausing as he reached the doors when Gilbert called out to him.

❛ Send my regards and apologies to the Tsar for not being able to attend, ❜

❛ I will, ❜ Frederick nodded, stealing another lingering gaze at Prussia before finally turning his gaze back towards the door as the servants on the other side swung it open for him. If he did not stop glancing at Gilbert when he did, he feared he would never leave, ❛ I will see you later, _Monsieur von Beilschmidt_ , ❜

❛ Until then, _Your Majesty_ , ❜ Gilbert responded with a small, respectful nod ; dropping most of the romantic affection in his tone now that he was aware that there were others listening in to their conversation. It was a well-rehearsed act between them, to be able to go from acting like a pair of lovers to assuming the professional, vaguely friendly relationship that most people would expect from between a monarch and his country. And while it did make Gilbert’s heart pang with sadness to know that they had to hide the true nature of their relationship from anyone who simply could not understand that yes, two men can fall in love the way that they did, it also filled him with a sense of excitement. It was their little secret, something that was shared between the two of them and nothing could ever take that away.

He watched as Frederick disappeared through the double doors, allowing his gaze to drop down to his lap when they were closed shut again ; and for the first time, he let the act drop and practically sank into his covers, staring up at the ornately decorated ceiling. Calling the previous Tsarina’s death and Tsar Peter’s ascension to the throne a ‘Miracle’ was not an exaggeration — God only knew what would have become of him and his country if not for that extremely fortunate turn of events. But he knew there was still a long road ahead of them before they could finally secure Silesia, win the war, and finally begin the gruelling road to recovery.

Gilbert breathed out a long sigh and closed his eyes. One step at a time, he told himself. He had faith that Frederick was going to be able to see them through this mess — A mess that he was responsible for, yes, but that hardly mattered to Gilbert — Not when he could see his love trying hard to make up for it all.

Turning over to one side, he pulled the covers over him and tried to drift off into sleep. He would write back to his brother about how he was doing when he awoke. For now, he figured he should at least attempt to get some proper rest, ‘lest he wanted to find himself at the end of a lecture later on.

**Author's Note:**

> i. In my personal headcanon, Prussia's eyes are amber in color as opposed to red like it is in fanon / canon. It's a little nod to the fact that amber was found abundantly in East Prussia!
> 
> ii. Reiner is my Brandenburg OC; he's both Gilbert's mentor and older brother figure. He's likely to appear in fics that are a part of this series as well as others! He's tired and a bit of a grump but loves his brother and wants him to succeed. Him and Frederick? They don't get along much.
> 
> iii. Georg Siedel is another OC and he serves as the physician for both Prussia and Brandenburg through most of the 18th century. Much like how monarchs had their royal physicians, I like to think that nations had their own court doctors who were familiar with the way nation bodies healed and operated. Siedel also tends to be Gilbert's sounding board for all his medical rambling.
> 
> Originally written as a drabble on my RP blog and I liked it so much, I figured I might as well post it on here!  
> I'm planning to make this a series of PruFritz one shots so look forward to seeing more of those in the future! Kudos and comments are always well appreciated~! ^^


End file.
